As if I've never seen you before
by Loomena
Summary: They have known each other since he could think... And yet, it was like he saw her for the first time.
1. A strong community

**Author note:** _This story is dedicated to Kitty:D I hope you like it, Kitty^^ I of course also hope that everyone else likes it:) I hope it cheers you up, Kitty... I heard you wanna have a Jiro x Kluke fanfic;) (I won't tell who told me that, so don't askXD Little hint: Look in a mirror!;)) By the way (and before I forget itXD) I changed the climate of Talta VillageXD They do have winter:) (With winter I mean 'snow'XD) And Jiro and Kluke are 9 in this fanfic and Shu is 8:D And that's only the short prologue;)_

XXX

_**As if I've never seen you before**_

_A strong community_

"I'm coming, mum! ! !" Jiro shouted downstairs. He sighed deeply after another glance into the mirror; what happened with his hair? Wasn't it usually straight? Well, so why not today, the only day it was really important for him to look 'good' or at least proper? ! Or presentable to say it with his mother's words...

His mother. Was waiting for him. Impatiently. _Now_. So was his dad.

Jiro tried to calm down, although it was difficult to be cool when his parents where waiting for him, getting more and more annoyed with every minute which passed. If he wouldn't know that his mother would never go without him, he would tell them to go ahead and wait at the festival place for him.

_'The festival.' _It flashed through Jiro's head and anticipation boiled up inside him, as well as excitement.

"Jiro! HURRY! ! !" His mother's voice again, coming from the living room which fatefully was exactly below his room. "We have to go, Jiro!" His father shouted too, sounding nearly as nervous and impatient as his mother. "I'm coming!" Jiro shouted back while he was still seeking for the three most important things for today: The three friendship bracelets, two for each of his best friends and one for himself. The problem was: He couldn't find them anywhere...

_"Darn it!"_ He cursed under his breath after his parents shouted again.

Then he detected them; sighing loudly out of incredible relief filling his heart, he shouted, "I'm coming!"

His parents smiled at him when they saw him coming downstairs.

"Now we are finally complete, let's go!" His father said grinning. "We don't want to miss the New Year's festival, want we?"

The New Year's festival was an old tradition in Talta Village; all villagers went to the village square and displayed the firework together and they always started at exactly 12 o'clock. Jiro liked that tradition; the villagers were like a big family and the festivals they celebrated together seemed to bring them even closer.

And of course he _couldn't _celebrate without his best friends.

Kluke and Shu.

XXX

_So, that's the prologue;) Guess what will happen next^^ It's pretty difficultXD Anyway, I hope you like it! Critique is welcome of course^^ Kitty, I hope it cheered you up and... I hope you feel better now... Although it's hard, stay strong, Kitty! ! ! And by the way, don't feel guilty because I wrote this... You do enough when you just stay my friend:'D_


	2. There is

**Author note: **_So, here's the next chapter for your fanfic, Kitty;) I hope you like it:') And I'm glad you will be online today...:D So, this chapter starts when the other ended... Does that make sense?xxxD Anyways, enjoy;)_

**kittygirl86:** _:D Anytime;) You were just in a really bad mood when I wrote it...:/ I'm glad it cheered you up:D Yes, it is ^^ (Snow) It is beautiful:') The only thing I like about winter, well, I like Christmas and New Year's Eve, too:) But now you feel better, don't you?:) Anytime again;)_

**banglamiss:** _Thank you very much for your review:D Yes, no- I CAN'T SPOILER!xxxD Read this chapter to find out...;) Anyways, enjoy it now;D_

XXX

_**As if I've never seen you before**_

_There is_

"Hi, Shu!" Jiro shouted and waved his younger- and smaller- friend happily. Shu waved cheerfully back; that was when Jiro realized that his other friend, Kluke, was missing. That was really bad- how could he gave them their frienship bracelets then?

"Hey, Shu, where's Kluke?" He asked with a whiffof concern in his voice.

"I don't know, she isn't here yet, I guess." His friend shrugged his shoulders carefree.

"Not?" Jiro was dissapointed; he had looked forwards to give his friends the presents.

"No, when I say no, I mean no, Jiro!" Shu laughed. "And- hey, there are her parents!" Standing next to the board which showed the countdown for the new year in shining letters, Kluke's parents were talking with the village elder.

But there wasn't any hint of Kluke.

And her parents seemed worried.

Jiro's heart dived; where was Kluke when she wasn't here?

"You see, Jiro? There are her parents, so she won't be far away, will she?" Shu of course was numb to the fact that her parents and even Copos seemed concerned.

Jiro ran forwards to the little group.

"Where's Kluke? Shouldn't she be here?" His voice sounded strained.

"I don't know where she is!" Her mother's voice sounded desperately. And her father added in a serious tone, "She was gone when we looked into her room half an hour ago, when we wanted to prepare ourselves for the festival."

"Jiro, you are her best friend, have you no idea where she might has gone?" Jiro glowed with proud; he was not just _ one_ of her best friends, he was her _best _friend. But at the thought of Shu he felt a little bit ashamed, too.

Neverthless, Jiro promissed, "I will find her." Suddenly an idea where she might be had crossed his mind.

And he was pretty sure that he would find her there.

XXX

A few minutes later, while Jiro was walking across a way which leaded into the mountains surrounding Talta, he was- even if he would have never admit this- scared. After all, who could know what kind of monsters might have hid in the shadows and if the trees whispers wasn't quite talks about how he could taste best. At this thought, horror creeped over him; he actually wished he would have taken Shu with him. Shu wouldn't be scared now. He was always courageous and brave- both qualities for which Jiro admired as well as envied him.

He twinched when he heard a wolf howled somewhere and tried to swallowed his fear; something with what he hopeless failed. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Usually he thought before acting, he always thought of the dangers which could expect him. So why not today? The answer was shameful easy: When Kluke's mother had said he as Kluke's _best_ friend might know where she was, he had felt as if he had to _prove_ that he- the closest to Kluke- would be able to find her, to _save_ her. His whole face turned red when he thought about it now; it seemed cildish and ridicolous and what would happen if he wouldn't find her? He would be too ashamed to look into her eyes ever again. Or into someone else' eyes.

He would have to leave the country.

That was when he saw her. She sat on a rock and looked up to the moon, which' bright light let the snow sparkle like millions of diamonds. Kluke smiled softly.

Jiro got alternated cold and hot. His friend looked like an angel sitting there, almost too fragile for this rough world, as if a breath of windcould overturn her.

She looked beautifu,l so beautiful that it almost hurted.

He made another step towards her, expecting that she would turn around when she would hear him.

A loud bang made Jiro twinche so hefty that he nearly had made aquaintance to the ground. Another loud bang. Again a bang. Jiro blocked his ears and screwed his eyes up.

Even with his ears blocked he could hear it. He opened his eyes shocked again.

And the sky was bursting with every color of the rainbow. It was awesome, and Jiro nearly facepalmed when he realized that the loud bangs came from the firework which had just started. _'Happy new year, Jiro.'_ He thought sarcastically.

Kluke had jumped up from the rock and beamed at the sky. Beaming so happy she was even more beautiful. He had known her his whole life and he never had thought of her this way; it was almost as if he had never seen her before.

_... What was happening with him_? !

Then, as aprupt as the firework had started, it stopped. Kluke closed her eyes, probably thinking of things she could do better this year, a soft smile on her lips.

Jiro swallowed and went towards her, saying "Happy new year, Kluke." His face heated up when she opened her eyes wide with shock. But when she recognized him, she smiled again.

"The firework is beautiful, isn't it? I don't think there is something more beautiful in the world, is there?" She laughed boisterously.

Jiro gulped and starred at her. Kluke strokedher hair nervously and smiled uncomfortable. With the biggest effort, he managed it to look away.

"There _is_ something more beautiful- or-" He stopped, Kluke looked at him embarassed and shocked. He could't help it but whispered, "_You_." They both flushed and looked away.

Kluke looked as if she felt uneasy. "I- thank you..." She smiled shyly at him and after a few more seconds she added, "Let's go back, Jiro." And she took Jiro's hand in her's.

While the were walking back, Jiro's mind was dominated by only one thought.

_'I will do everything, _everything_, to make you happy,Kluke. Forever.'_

XXX

_So, what do you think?xxxD Please tell me and please review:) I hope everyone of you liked it, especially you of course, Kitty:D By the way- in the unlikely case you forgot (;D)- constructive critique is welcome^^ And sorry for making it so short...O_O_


End file.
